


Our symphony

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Gods - Freeform, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, and both are piglin hybrids, even if he’s killing everyone else, murder twins? Murder twins, they kill everyone except for Fundy cuz Wilbur still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Techno and Wilbur are the embodiment of piglin twins: In sync and deadly, a perfect harmony of blood and death. Their in tune with each other and the things they represent, so when the time comes their dance is as deadly as it is marvelous
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 275





	Our symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I made this on my school iPad in like a few minutes so it’s bound to be janky but it should at least be readable so I hope you all enjoy!

Growing up Wilbur and Techno had been the ideal symbolism of Piglin twins, a perfect duo who could tear down armies together, even as just kids it had been apparent. Then they got abandoned by their tripe and left out to rot in the nether wilds, but their unity and close bond let them survive. They survived years only the two of them, but then Phil came and gave them a home. They were both thankful for it, as it let them grow more into their own people. 

Techno had continued his training, genuinely interested in the art of battle and war, but Wilbur picked up music as a hobby. It was far from what he was used to, but in the end it was a good decision as he turned out to be pretty decent at it. Even as their interests grew apart the twins never did, no matter how long they didn’t communicate for they stayed as close as ever. 

When Wilbur fought the war against Dream he channeled some of the war knowledge he’d picked up from his brother, and he won that war. Of course he secretly wished it had gone on, the bloodlust he hadn’t felt in years clawing to be let out and demanding blood be shed at his hands. He didn’t act on it, but it was in the back of his head.

He and Tommy got exiled by Schlatt, and a string of restraint broke in his mind - no longer would he let his honor of a fair battle cloud his mind, now it was truly aim to kill.

When Techno arrived both knew the SMP’s fate had been chosen. Dream may be the god of these lands, but he only had so much land to rule - only so much power. Had only the Blood God been there he could still claim the power of the lands, but his brother - Lord Death - also roamed the ground of the Dream SMP. Which meant his power over the land was less then what he wanted.

Schlatt knew how to play into someone, so it came as no surprise when he made Techno kill Tubbo. And Dream knew temptation like no other, so there was no shock when Wilbur took the TNT.

When Schlatt died the brother’s knew the end of their stay was over, this nation had been fun but it’s time was over. So they played along, handing a ticking time-bomb of a nation around like a game until it finally stuck to someone. And then Wilbur walked off, leaving Techno to his chaos and blood. At the button Wilbur didn’t hesitate, but Phil interrupted him before he could do it. They argued, his adoptive father pleading that there must be another way, Wilbur shot back the end of the nation couldn’t be done any other way. And so, with his father screaming for him to stop, he pressed the button. 

As the dust settles he sees his twin in position, twin T’s standing proudly on the ground. Wilbur pearls down before walking the last bit, equipping armor as he went, closing the gap between his brother and him with a leap. Tommy screams at them both, and everyone else begs them to stop, but they’re ignored in favor of Techno handing him three wither skulls.

Techno gives his speech, his resentment of the past bleeding into his twin. As the speech grows near the end they both walk back in sync, skulls at the ready. A grin forms on Wilbur’s face as he steps up in the soulsand block, and as he looks over he can see his brother has one as well. As soon as Techno screams out his end they slam the skulls down, and as one they summon twin withers. Twin beings of destruction - just like them.

Destruction rains over the lands from the sky, and from the ground bloodshed marches along to the beat of death. 

Techno fires and strikes anyone who he comes across in his bath, though Fundy is spared, the red blood spilling down the ruins of an once great nation. Behind him Wilbur dances along, shooting down anyone who dares walk out of line, like a director telling off someone for not playing on key.

The harsh melody of yells and laughter mix together and beat like harsh drums, a melody so loud and overbearing it was maddening. It was destruction and chaos and pure bloodshed, people scrambled to stop the brothers but they couldn’t. The two danced around and worked together like a well oiled machine, netherite blades shining red with blood. It was beautiful, as destruction always had been. 

Dream, the lord and god of the lands, stepped in and tried to stop him. But to the horror of everyone he fell in seconds, the man who hadn’t died once gone in seconds. 

You see Dream was a traveler, someone who could run and escape and survive. But Techno was blood and Wilbur death, no amount of running can escape blood. And death? Well, death patiently walks - following the blood to find his target. Death was in no hurry after all, because for as much as people can outrun death they can’t outlive him. So all he has to do is follow slowly behind, waiting for his target to tired it’s life out.

And L’manberg just stopped running.


End file.
